Digimon Mundo Misterioso: Las Aventuras del Equipo Esperanza
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Espero que Disfruten de la Historia, ningún Personaje me Pertenece. Pero uno de los Nombres es de mi Amigo Marcogalmich.


**_Capítulo__ 1: "¡NUEVOS AMIGOS!"_**

** _Narrador__: __El mundo de los Digimon, un lugar donde conviven toda clase de diferentes Digimon. Hay grandes, pequeños y también hay medianos. Todos trabajan juntos para poder llevar una vida normal. Pero últimamente se han visto innumerables desastres naturales que han puesto en peligro a los Digimon, pero un grupo decidió crear los Equipos de Rescates que están dispuestos a ayudar a los necesitados. Hoy hablaremos de un Equipo en particular que recibirá un nuevo Miembro._**

** _Betamon__: __"Hoy era un hermoso día, no muy pocas veces se puede disfrutar de estos días muy tranquilos. Así que decidí ir a nadar para pasar el rato mientras no hay nada que podamos hacer. Cuando regrese a la orilla me sentía con bastante energía."_**

** _Betamon__: __¡Ah, qué bien se siente nadar de vez en cuando!_ **

**_Betamon__: __"De repente algo a mi derecha capto mi atención por el rabillo de mi ojo. Al mirar en esa dirección veo a alguien tirado en la arena. Al acercarme pude ver que no reconocía la especie pero no podía dejarlo tirado en la playa solo. Con un poco de dificultad lo puse en mi espalda y lo lleve a la base donde estaba mi compañero. A simple vista no parece lastimado, solo esta inconsciente."_**

** _Armadillomon__: __"Me encontraba en la base de nuestro Equipo leyendo algunos libros sobre como poder llevar a un Equipo de Rescate. Todavía no tenemos a un Líder y no sabemos quién es el más apto para el puesto. Cualquiera de los dos puede serlo, pero ninguno puede decidir por ciertas razones. La mía es que no quiero que se moleste por tomar esta decisión tan importante. De repente mi momento es interrumpido por mi Compañero que entra en la base."_ **

**_Betamon__: __¡Necesito de tu ayuda, lo encontré después de regresar de mi nado del día! ¡No parece herido, solo inconsciente!_ **

**_Armadillomon__: __"Lo ayude a traerlo a una de las camas hechas de heno y lo colocamos cuidadosamente en ella. Betamon tiene razón, no parece herido, lo único entonces que queda por hacer es esperar a que despierte para que nos diga que le pasó. Aunque no me suena haber visto su especie alguna vez. Tal vez tenga un libro que diga sobre él."_ **

**_Desconocido__: __"No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso o más bien no sé nada de lo que me está pasando, simplemente no llego a recordar. En un momento siento que estoy en arena y luego siento que me levantan del suelo y me ponen encima de algo y luego soy llevado a algún lado. Al final siento como alguien más me ayuda y me ponen en algo que es suave ¿Dónde estoy? Luego abrí los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que veo es que estoy dentro de una choza. Sentía como me dolía el cuerpo pero eso no me detuvo para intentar levantarme. Pero luego siento a alguien que me detiene."_ **

**_Betamon__: __¡Por favor, no intentes levantarte! ¡Aún debes seguir un poco débil por lo que te paso!_**

** _Desconocido__: __"¿Por lo que me paso? ¿A qué se referirá? Tengo muchas preguntas que tendrá que responderme."_**

** _Desconocido__: ¡Esta bien ¿Pero quién eres?! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!_**

** _Káiser__: __¡Me llamo Káiser, soy un Betamon! ¡Encantado de conocerte ¿Cuál es el tuyo?!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __¡Me llamo Shinrai, un gusto conocerte ¿Betamon?! ¡¿Qué clase de animal es eso?!_**

** _Káiser__: __¡No soy un animal, soy un Digimon como tú!_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Yo no soy un Digimon, soy un humano!_**

** _Káiser__: __¡Bueno, a pesar de que no conozco ninguna de las dos especies, a mi parecer te pareces un Digimon!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"Káiser me trajo algo para que me viera y tenía razón, no soy más un Humano, soy lo que él llama Digimon. Pero ¿Cómo paso esto? Yo no soy así, esto no tiene sentido."_ **

**_Shinrai__: __¡Por favor, tienes que creerme! ¡Yo soy un Humano y no un Digimon!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Bueno, tu historia es algo difícil de creer! ¡Pero tampoco soy alguien en no dar el don de la duda! ¡Te voy a creer solo si respondes a mi pregunta ¿Cómo terminaste en la Playa?!_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡No lo sé, no recuerdo nada! ¡Solo recuerdo mi nombre!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Sí que es extraño ¿Qué opinas tú, Chase?!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"Con un poco de ayuda de Káiser me senté y pude observar el interior de la base y fue cuando me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos aquí adentro. Había lo que parecía un Armadillo, seguramente otro Digimon. Supongo que él debe ser Chase, se encontraba revisando unos Libros."_ **

**_Chase__: __¡Sí que es extraño, pero tampoco tenemos pruebas de que miente! ¡Así que no podemos negar que nos dice la verdad! ¡Ah cierto, mi nombre es Chase y Bienvenido a la Base de nuestro Equipo!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Equipo?! ¡¿Qué quieren decir con eso?!_ **

**_Chase__: __¡Luego te lo explicamos, primero tenemos que averiguar lo que eres! ¡Y lo acabo de encontrar!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡¿Qué es lo que dice?!_ **

**_Chase__: __¡Según este Libro, tu Especie se llama Dracomon, no se suele ver muy a Menudo! ¡Son muy escasos! ¡Prácticamente hablando eres como un Desconocido para nosotros!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Y se supone que eso me ayude a sentirme mejor?!_ **

**_Chase__: __¡Lo siento, pero es lo mucho que podemos hacer para ayudarte!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Créeme que si estuviera en nuestro poder, podríamos ayudarte a volver a tu Mundo! ¡Si es que lo que nos dices es cierto!_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad!_**

** _Chase__: __¡De todas formas, no creo que puedas hacer mucho si no sabes a donde ir o porque fuiste traído aquí! ¡Te propongo algo, te puedes quedar con nosotros sí formas parte de nuestro Equipo!_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡Tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones! ¡Y además, son los únicos que he conocido y Probablemente los únicos que no piensen que estoy loco! ¡Pero me tienen que explicar esto del Equipo de Rescate!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Es muy simple, son un grupo de Digimon que se encargan de ayudar a los Indefensos!_**

** _Chase__: __¡Si, y además puede ocurrir un Rescate en cualquier momento!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"En ese momento se escuchó una Sirena, supongo que debe Significar algo para todos los que están cerca. Podía ver como Káiser y Chase se Apresuraban en Buscar sus cosas para Salir."_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡¿Por qué las prisas?!_ **

**_Chase__: __¡Solo suena la Sirena cuando el Líder del Pueblo quiere que se Reúnan los Equipos de Rescate!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Quiere decir que tiene que decirnos algo o que tiene una Misión para un Equipo y necesita Decidir quién ira! ¡Por eso tenemos que apresurarnos ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __¡Es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"Me dieron una Bolsa, con ella puedo Guardar los Objetos que me den o Encuentre. Al Abrirla pude ver que estaba llena y a pesar de eso lo siento Liviana. Cuando teníamos todo listo Salimos de la Base. Por alguna razón que no puedo Explicar tengo la Sensación de que puedo Guiar a este Equipo en cualquier problema. Tardamos unos cinco minutos para llegar a nuestro destino y cuando llegamos había montones de Digimon esperando, supongo que son todos los Equipos de Rescate de esta Zona."_**

** _Shinrai__: __¡Este lugar está muy repleto de muchos Digimon!_ **

**_Káiser__: __¡Seguramente la Misión es muy Importante para que todos se reúnan!_**

** _Shinrai__: __"Observo a cada uno de ellos y me da un poco de miedo pensar que son mejores que nosotros. No sé si seré de mucha ayuda para este Equipo teniendo en cuenta que apenas aparecí y hace poco me uní a su Equipo de Rescate. Espero poder dar aunque sea un Granito de Arena."_**

** _Desconocido__: __¡¿Teniendo miedo?! ¡Eso no es el espíritu de un Miembro de algún Equipo de Rescate!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"Me sorprendí al Escuchar la voz, cuando mire me di cuenta que mis C_****_o_****_mpañeros no estaban y podía ver a otro Digimon cerca mío."_**

** _Impmon__: __¡Debes ser nuevo en la zona, así que te Explicare esto muy Lentamente! ¡No te metas donde no te Llaman, mi Equipo y yo somos de los Mejores y no Dejaremos que un Principiante lo Arruine!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __(Mostrando los dientes y gruñendo hacia él) ¡Si tu plan es hacerme sentir miedo no te está funcionando! ¡No soy fácil de Intimidar!_ **

**_Shinrai__: __"Me acerque a él y le mostré mi rostro de enojo, pareció sorprendido por la forma en la que me Defendí, no me Sorprende. No soy de esas Personas que se dejan Intimidar. Sentía que en cualquier momento íbamos a Pelear, pero fuimosInterrumpidos por alguien que nos Agarró a Ambos."_ **

**_Leomon__: __¡Suficiente ustedes Dos, no es momento para pelear entre ustedes! ¡Si quieren Arreglar esta Disputa esperen al torneo!_**

**_Impmon__: __(Cara de culpa fingida) ¡Lo siento Sr. Leomon, yo solo quise Presentarme con el nuevo chico y de repente me mostró los dientes y me empezó a gruñir!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el empezó todo este asunto!_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Ya es Suficiente, quiero que los Dos se Reúnan conmigo después de que termine todo este Asunto del Rescate ¿Entendido?!_**

**_Los __Dos__: __¡Si Sr. Leomon!_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Así me gusta! (Viendo a Shinrai) ¡Te veo algo Desorientado ¿Tienes Equipo?!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Si Señor, me uní a ellos hace poco! ¡Vine con ellos a la Reunión! ¡Pero los perdí después de unos minutos de haber llegado!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Después de lo que dije escuche las voces de mis Compañeros que iban llegando. Se sorprendieron al ver que estaba siendo sujeto por Leomon."_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Shinrai, no llevas ni dos minutos ¿Y ya estás en problemas?!_**

**_Shinrai__: __(Apenado) ¡Yo no fui el que empezó la pelea, y además, no los encontraba por ninguna parte!_**

**_Chase__: __(Apenado) ¡Creo que eso es nuestra culpa, siempre nos emocionamos con un Rescate! ¡Y se nos olvidó por completo que teníamos compañía!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Perdón por los inconvenientes que ocurrieron Sr. Leomon! ¡En parte es nuestra culpa, pero le aseguro que no volverá a pasar!_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Muy bien, quiero que se formen! ¡Pronto les hablare de la Misión de Rescate! ¡Cada Miembro con su respectivo Equipo!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Todos asentimos y nos fuimos a colocar en nuestras posiciones. Mientras esperábamos, empezamos a hablar. Especialmente porque Káiser no deja de sonreírme."_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Impresionaste al Sr. Leomon, eres nuevo en esto y Lograste Impresionarlo!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡No parece que lo impresione, más bien se molestó conmigo y ese Digimon con el pañuelo!_**

**_Chase__: __¡No creas lo que ves, él te puso a prueba! ¡Nuestro Equipo y el de Impmon tienen algo en común, no tenemos un Líder!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Te pidió que fueras a su cabaña ¿Verdad?! ¡A Chase ya se lo había pedido, pero tenía dudas! ¡El ve algo en ustedes dos que no se dan cuenta!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡No sé si sentirme alagado o preocupado! ¡Sabes lo que me estás diciendo ¿Verdad?! ¡Él podría saber que no soy de este Mundo!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Aun así es una gran Oportunidad!_**

**_Chase__: __¡Te daré un Consejo, no trates de discutir con él porque Empeoraras las cosas más de lo que están y lo digo con Experiencia!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡De repente quiero cambiar de tema ¿Cuántas Misiones han hecho antes de que Llegara?!_**

**_Chase__: __(Suspirando) ¡Aun esperamos a que nos escojan para uno! ¡Mínimo tenemos que ser tres para que podamos ir en una Misión!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Y ahora que estas aquí puede que nos elijan!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Bueno, ahora entiendo porque se apresuran en salir de la base y de porque se emocionan tanto cuando hay un Rescate! ¡Son un Equipo que se prepara en caso de que sea o no un Rescate! ¡Impresionante, pero si quieren mejorar tendrán que reducir el tiempo en que tardan en salir!_**

**_Chase__: __¡Hasta ahora nos ha funcionado, pero no somos de esos que no aceptan la opinión de los demás ¿Qué tienes en mente?!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Para empezar reducirían su tiempo si tienen sus cosas organizadas! ¡Preparen sus cosas antes de dormir y así no tardan en encontrarlas por la mañana! ¡Luego les ayudaría bastante tener una lista de todo lo que hay en la base y tenerlos en orden, así encontrarían más rápido la información y podrán saber que les hace falta para poder conseguirlos, así resuelves tres problemas en uno!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Sin que me diera cuenta estuve hablando sin notar que todos me escuchaban. Cuando note un silencio entre mis Compañeros, los mire y estaban viéndome como todos los demás con rostros de sorpresa. Solo baje la cabeza y sentía como me sonrojaba."_**

**_Shinrai__: __(Apenado) ¡¿He dicho algo malo?!_**

**_Chase__: __¡No para nada, es solo que no esperábamos esa respuesta!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Especialmente porque apenas nos acabas de conocer!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Siempre fui un buen observador, así que supongo que no debió ser tan difícil para mí notar ese problema!_**

**_Káiser__: __(Sonriendo) ¡Bueno, tenemos suerte de conocerte! ¡Creo que serás una buena admisión al Equipo! ¡Imagínate las cosas que podríamos hacer!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Me estoy empezando a preocupar por la forma en que hablas!_**

**_Chase__: __¡Créeme, te acostumbraras!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Nuestro momento termino cuando Leomon se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. De repente todos se inclinaron para presentar respeto y yo fui el último ¿Qué esperaban? Yo no esperaba algo así."_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Atención a todos, les he traído hoy para hablar de dos temas! ¡El primero, como sabrán el Torneo se está acercando así que no les queda mucho tiempo para poder inscribirse! ¡De ustedes dependerá de si su Equipo entra o no! ¡Segundo, hoy ha llegado una petición de Rescate! ¡Un Patamon ha pedido que lo ayudemos y tenemos que ser rápidos porque no sabemos qué tan grave es la situación! ¡Solo puedo mandar a un solo Equipo por lo estrecho que es la Mazmorra!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"De repente sentía el latido de todos a mi alrededor, puedo decir que están nerviosos o emocionados. Pero había uno que solo presenta miedo, y no es de por aquí cerca ¿Sera del Patamon? Sea quien sea hay que ayudarlo. Mi momento termino por Leomon diciendo mi nombre ¿Cómo lo supo? Yo no se lo he dicho."_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Shinrai, creo que tu Equipo es el más capacitado para la Misión!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡¿Mi Equipo?! ¡Creo que se confundió, yo si apenas me uní a su Equipo!_**

**_Káiser__: __¡Tranquilo, cuando el Equipo no tiene Líder el Sr. Leomon les asigna uno y así los pone a prueba!_**

**_Chase__: __¡Y como ya nos puso a prueba a nosotros te toca a ti!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Pensé que habían dicho que no han salido en una Misión de Rescate!_**

**_Chase__: __¡Como Equipo propio no!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Mi Equipo y yo nos pusimos en frente de Leomon y a cada uno le fue dando una Especie de Insignias. Pero cuando llego a mi note que la mía se veía diferente a los de mis Compañeros. Supongo que eso significa que soy el Líder del Equipo. Me la extendió pero cuando lo iba a agarrar lo retiro y me miro seriamente."_**

**_Leomon__: __¡Quiero saber si eres consciente de la responsabilidad que te estoy dando! ¡No olvides que de ti depende el éxito de este Rescate y no te olvides de la seguridad de tus Compañeros y al Digimon que fueron a Rescatar! ¡No olvides que un Líder busca soluciones en los rincones más difíciles y que hará todo para que se Cumpla la Misión!_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Soy consciente de este cargo y también del peso que llevare en esta Misión, pero para eso existen los Equipos de Rescate! ¡Todos nosotros haríamos lo necesario para ayudar a los necesitados! ¡Y me comprometo aquí ante todo el mundo que traeremos a Patamon sano y salvo!_**

**_Shinrai__: __"Leomon me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, me volvió a tender la insignia y sin vacilación la agarre. La mire por un tiempo hasta que sentí las manos de mis Compañeros en mis hombros. Cuando los mire ellos me estaban sonriendo por lo que dije y ellos asintieron estando de acuerdo conmigo."_**

**_Shinrai__: __¡Muy bien Equipo, tenemos a un Patamon que nos necesita!_**

* * *

**_José: ¡Bueno, aquí esta el Primer Capítulo y espero que lo Disfruten! ¡Como dije esta es una Historia en Progreso, así que si Quieren Participar solo Díganme! ¡Nada mas por aquí así que...! ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
